


His Touch

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs the grounding Danny's touch offers.  (Set during episode 3.01)</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: saucy<br/>prompt: touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Touch

Danny's things were words but he never realized just how much his partner touched him until he wasn't there. It wasn't like Danny was overly handsy or anything. There was always a touch; a hand on his back as they prepared to go into a building. Danny's hands checking him out to see how badly he'd been hurt when he'd been injured. And a thousand other touches that conveyed as much as the words Danny was always spouting. 

Right now. Sitting on a plane with his mother he needed those touches. He needed the grounding those touches offered because right now he felt like he was going to fly apart


End file.
